chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Parl-265
Parl-265 is the Forerunner designation of a star that is believed to be extragalactic in origin within Home Universe. It is relatively unknown due to its close presence to the Messier 14 globular cluster located around 30,000 light years away from Sol. Originally, Parl-265 was located in another galaxy, the location of which is unknown given the lack of research into the planet's origins, but Forerunner observations indicate that the planet is heading to intersect the galactic plane, indicating that perhaps the origin of Parl-256 was what Humanity today calls the Antennae Galaxy, though the time-frame of the collision may suggest that it originated from a satellite galaxy that was destroyed before the galaxies proper clashed 900 million years ago. For nearly one billion years, Parl-265 drifted through intergalactic space before arriving in the Milky Way galaxy, where stars may either slow its trajectory, or slingshot it back into the void. Stellar Description At a glance, Parl-265 appears to be an average example of a main sequence star, specifically a G9V stellar class, which is the same stellar classification as Sol. According to Forerunner observations, the star burns at close to the temperature of Sol, roughly 4700 Kelvin on the surface, though it is noted to have a stronger possibility of flares over a period of roughly ten years. Parl 265 exhibits an above average number of sunspots, which further goes in line with the observation that flare are more common than on other G-class stars. It is noted to rotate at a slightly faster speed than other stars, which gives it a very slightly squashed appearance that is all but unnoticeable to all but the most effective surveying equipment. It is estimated to be roughly six and a half billion years old, meaning that it is still in the prime of its existence with another four billion years until it enters its giant phase. Parl-265 also shows a remarkable display of mettalicity, making it a Population I star. According to limited Forerunner surveys of the system, the star itself showed to be rich in oxygen as well as carbon bands, which further suggests a young age. Despite the fact that it was ejected from its original galaxy, Parl-265 still retains a planetary system, which may or may not have been larger than its present complement, though like many stars in this region of space, it shows no signs of life, intelligent or otherwise, though there are signs that a race of some sort was at one time alive in this system before the cataclysm that doomed it to a billion years of darkness. Parl-265's velocity is estimated to be around 500 kilometers per second, which means that it is a hypervelocity star, still well above the escape speed needed for the Milky Way. It is possible that its speed was much higher in the past after its ejection, but its close approach to the M 14 Cluster slowed it down. It is impossible to get a sense of how long it would have taken for it to cross the distance, even with accurate dating of the system itself due to the variables of gravity in the Milky Way. At its current speed, if not affected by crossing the plane of the galaxy, Parl-265 will shoot off again into intergalactic space with one last chance of being captured by the Large Magellanic Cloud, which it is estimated to reach in several tens of millions of years. Planetary System Parl-265 boasts a four planet system, which is unusual for a star of roughly Sol-size. Three of the four planets are tidally locked with the last rotating retrograde. The planets are as follows: * Parl-265b - Selena, tidally locked * Parl-265c - Venusian hothouse, tidally locked * Parl-265d - Desert, cool for location, tidally locked * Parl-265e - Superterran, temperate, within habitable zone, rotates retrograde In addition to the planets, approximately seven moons are also in the system around the aforementioned planets, and an additional number of dwarf planets orbit as well. Parl-265 also appears to have an orbiting asteroid belt beyond the reach of its last planet. While this is not an indication of a larger system, the relative closeness of the belt to the star's field of influence suggests that a larger system in the past was a distinct possibility, and the number of dwarf worlds beyond the belt suggests that there is credence to the theory. List of Appearances * Deception (First Appearance) * Hearts of Chaos Category:Locations Category:Stars